


Dipped in Gold

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Messy Breakup, Reconciliation, Wedding Fluff, past relationship, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: No one loves Boyd more than Erica - except maybe his groom - which is why Erica promises herself that she'll be the best Best Woman for her best friend at his wedding.Even if it means being around the best person she ever dated in the best relationship she ever messed up.





	Dipped in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise that I'll update this often...........all I can tell you is I really want to finish it! The story is in my head, I just gotta find enough time to write it

Her phone starts buzzing before she’s even fully through the door. Sweaty, and a little annoyed, she drops her keys on a side table and tugs her phone out of her armband. The name and face attached to the number calling her shifts her mood, and she even smiles before answering.

“Well, impeccable timing as always, I must say.”

She hears a snort, followed by, “My apologies, Erica, were you binge-watching some true crime documentary again?”

“Rude, Boyd,” She grins and shakes her head, “Actually, I just went for a jog around my neighborhood.”

“Finally coming through on your New Year’s resolution, then? Earlier than usual, it’s only May.”

“Did you call just to razz me? Cause if so, I’m going to suggest you spend less time with that Stilinski kid,” She happily plops on her oversized couch.

“Actually, ‘that Stilinski kid’ is kinda the reason I’m calling…”

Something in his tone makes Erica perk up, “Oh my God, please tell me you’re about to tell me what I think you’re about to tell me.”

“That depends. What do you think I’m about to tell you?”

“You are the worst, Boyd,” Erica sighs, “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because if you weren’t, who would be the Best Woman at my wedding?”

It takes a second for Erica to realize what he’s said, but once it clicks, she sets the phone down on the couch so she can squeal without bursting Boyd’s eardrums. She jumps a couple times on the couch out of excitement, knowing Boyd is already relaying her response to Stiles. It’s not like she can help it though - considering her favorite person is marrying the love of his life.

“There’s one small thing you need to know, though,” Boyd shouts from where the phone’s sitting on a couch cushion.

Erica picks it up, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m sure you probably guessed who Stiles picked to be his Best Man.”

“Scott,” Erica rolled her eyes at the obviousness of it.

“But the other member of his bridal party is...ummm….”

“C’mon Boyd, it can’t be that bad. It’s not like he’d pick-” Erica freezes.

“Uh, yeah, I wanted to let you know that the other member of his bridal party is-”

“Allison.”

“-Allison.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay? I mean, I don’t want it to be an awkward occasion for you.”

“It’s…” She takes a deep breath, “It’s fine, Boyd. God. We’re all adults and besides, that was all like, a hundred years ago-”

“Six years ago.”

“Whatever, I’m fine. It’s fine. It’ll be fine. I’m not going to dictate who you and Stiles pick for your wedding.”

“I just,” Boyd sighs, “You’re my best friend, okay? You have been there for me when a lot of other people wouldn’t have. All you have to do is let me know and I can talk Stiles into picking someone else. I’m very persuasive. ”

“Oh, I know,” Erica forces a smile, “But I can promise you it won’t be an issue. Now don’t worry about, for real! You have much more fun things to fill your schedule the next few months!”

“Alright, but I’m not rescinding the offer. I’ll e-mail you the details.”

“Sure, yeah! I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Alright, love ya babe.”

“Love you too, dork. Later.”

Erica clicks the 'End' button and tosses her phone across the couch before hanging her head in her hands. Despite her firm assertions, she’s not exactly sure she’s ready to face.....Allison again.

_How on earth has it only been six years_.

In her mind, it’s been decades since she’s last woken up next to pale skin and wave after wave of long dark hair.

The rational part of her mind - the sort of logic that got her in trouble in the first place, if she’s being honest with herself - chastens her. Reminds her the most important thing is to be there for Boyd. His wedding day should be one of the happiest days of his life. Not the day he has to spend worrying if Erica is alright.

No, she can be strong. She tells herself she can be strong. If nothing else, she can pretend to be strong. For Boyd. To make sure he has the absolute best wedding possible. As her best friend, he deserves no less.

Her phone vibrates again, this time only once. Without checking, she knows it’s the email from Boyd. Unconsciously creating a timeline for her - more like a doomsday clock. She knows as soon as she sees the date of the wedding, she’ll start to feel like a death row inmate. Slowly inching towards their own demise. Only hers will be by the hands of the most beautiful creature she ever fell in love with.

Probably the only person she’s _actually_ fallen in love with.

 

***

 

It was weird. Normally Erica loved parties. Normally, it was Erica dragging Boyd and Isaac up from their beanbag chairs and off to interact with other people. On their campus, there was always at least three decent parties to choose from.

Tonight though, everything felt off. Every drunk frat boy trying to chat annoyed her more than usual. As did every pretty girl batting their eyelashes at her because they were drunk enough to “experiment”. Erica got it - she was hot. It wasn’t being conceited, she made the effort in order for people to consider her hot. Usually, she enjoyed the validation.

For some reason, everyone who spoke to her just raked on her nerves. Especially after Boyd escaped from her sight as soon as he’d spotted Stiles playing beer pong with Scott. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what he saw in such a “bro”. Sure, Erica knew she could hit him up for Adderall if she needed it, but she never considered him someone she could have an actual conversation with.

Shortly thereafter, Isaac said something about “going to the bathroom” and disappeared. At that point, she was seriously considering just heading home to get some sleep. Luckily, that was when her eyes scanned the room and fell on Lydia Martin.

_Fucking finally_. Lydia was smart, insightful, bitingly sarcastic. Erica and Lydia had an ongoing, friendly battle in their Advanced Psychology course over who could mess with the professor the most. They’d both figured out quite quickly he was the type who thought far too highly of himself and wouldn’t hesitate when it came to fucking hot undergrads.

And so, the two of them took ridiculous pleasure in giving him breathy answers to questions, playing with their lips when he was staring at them, and generally acting as coy as possible. Erica longed for the day he finally exploded from the tension the two of them created.

As Erica got closer to Lydia, she noticed her talking to a tall brunette. From Erica’s vantage point, she could only really see tousled curls and a beaming smile. Then, the girl turned her head and Erica stumbled. The girl wasn’t anyone she’d seen before. She’d remember a smile like that. And dimples like that. And warm eyes like that. Erica might have remained frozen for the rest of the night if Lydia hadn’t noticed her standing near them.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, her eyes going wide, “Erica! I’m, honestly, glad you’re here. I was beginning to think there wouldn’t be anyone but barely literate fratboys and their ilk.”

Erica’s brain fritzed for a moment, still overtaken by the girl standing next to Lydia, “Um, yeah. Yeah. I have honestly been thinking the same thing pretty much all night. And the boys abandoned me, so it’s nice to see some friendly faces.” _And beautiful ones_.

“Well, I wouldn’t say frien-”

“Hi, I’m Allison,” The gorgeous stranger extended her hand.

“Hi, Allison,” Erica shook her hand slowly, revelling in the contact.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Lydia tilted her head with a playful smirk, “I found Allison earlier, skulking in the library-”

“I wasn’t-”

“I noticed her jacket and loved it. Obviously. And I’ve been showing her around the campus ever since.”

“I just transferred here,” Allison helpfully added, “My family tend to move a lot and it was just easier to switch schools. Besides, the criminal justice program at Berkeley is honestly better than the one at my old school.”

“Criminal justice? Really?” Erica raised an eyebrow.

Allison rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I know what it sounds like. My dad’s a weapons dealer - not nearly as cool as it sounds. I’m sure he’d be wanting me to study business, but I guess being around guns and crossbows most of my life just made me really interested in legal stuff.”

“Do you ladies mind,” Lydia offered, as a guy in a backwards hat jostled by them, cheap beer sloshing over the lips of the cups he was carrying, “If we go outside? I don’t think I can take the music, the smell, or the atmosphere in here much longer.”

“That actually sounds amazing,” Erica agreed, as they made their way past the throngs of people to the back deck of the house, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I won’t be seeing Boyd or Isaac again tonight.”

Lydia looked at at the plastic cup Erica was carrying, “Oh for the love of- that stuff is terrible. Why would you drink that?”

Erica shrugged, “It was there and-”

Lydia grabbed the cup and threw it in the yard, then grabbed a bottle of decent beer from her purse, “You’re welcome,” She twisted the top off and placed it in Erica’s hand.

It was a little bit warm, but still better than the watery lager she’d been drinking, “Thanks,”

“So, Boyd and….Isaac,” Allison started, her voice lower now that they were safely outside, “…. is one of them your…”

Erica laughed, “Oh God no.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Allison,” Lydia raised her eyebrows, “I definitely thought Erica and Boyd were dating the first time I saw them together.”

“I mean. We’ve been best friends for like….a decade. Obviously we’re a little close. But, yeah,” She rolled her eyes, “Boyd and I tried dating for like, a week, sophomore year of high school just because we were so obviously compatible. But uh...all it did was show us we were compatible in every way but romantic. And sexual.”

“Cause you’re both gay, right?” Lydia added, with a pleased smirk

“And that.”

Erica hoped she wasn’t imagining the hopeful light that seemed to flash in Allison’s eyes. She smiled as she took another sip from the bottle in her hand and started to continue their conversation when Lydia’s phone started buzzing. At first, Lydia acted annoyed, but once she looked down at the caller ID, her eyes widened and she answered it quickly.

“Hey babe, is everything okay?”

She pursed her lips and turned away from them, consumed in conversation with whoever was on the other line. Erica cocked her head at Allison, expecting some sort of explanation, but Allison just shrugged.

“So um…” Erica pressed her lips together, “So do you want to be a lawyer or something?”

Allison shrugged again, “Maybe? I’m leaning more towards like...detective. I think.”

“That’s kinda cool. Are you into investigative…. Stuff?” _So very eloquent._

“I like mysteries,” Allison grinned, “I especially like figuring them out.”

Lydia stepped back towards them, “Sorry ladies, I’ve gotta bail, Cora needs me. Will you two be alright without me?”

“Yeah,” Erica smiled at her, “I think we’ll be okay.”

They watched her leave, phone firmly pressed against her ear. Erica made a mental note to have a chat with Lydia really soon. Right now, though, she wanted to focus on the pretty girl standing next to her and tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

“So,” Erica started, “I'm guessing you read a lot of Nancy Drew when you were a kid?”

Allison's eyes go wide, “I LOVED Nancy Drew!” She blushed slightly, “I actually uh...still have most of my copies from when I was a kid.”

Erica raised an eyebrow, “The hardcovers?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely. The classics are so much better than the newer ones. Writers nowadays don’t seem to really understand the character as much. They don’t write her as clever or interesting as she used to be.”

“Good answer,” Erica grinned as she took another sip of beer, “I like your taste.”

Allison bit slightly on her bottom lip, obviously acknowledging the slight innuendo, even if she didn’t directly comment on it. It wasn’t outright rejection, though, and Erica filed that away.

“So um,” Allison started, “Sorry, I’m so rude, what are you majoring in?”

“Psychology,” Erica rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Kind of. It’s really more of a blend between psychology and sociology. I’m not interested in becoming a psychiatrist or anything like that. I’m more focused on figuring out behavioral patterns in people and how we can alter societal prejudices. Racial or otherwise. Stuff like that.”

“Whoa...that’s really interesting. How do you even get involved in something like that?”

Erica smiled again, “I like mysteries too, my mysteries are just people rather than things.”

“You know, I read a book a few years ago I think you might like. It’s fairly old...Have you read _Strangers on a Train_?”

“Yeah,” Erica raised an eyebrow, “Patricia Highsmith is actually one of my favorite authors. She’s very good at exploring the darker parts of human nature.”

Allison nodded, “But it doesn’t seem like, heavy-handed? I guess? I’ve only read that one and...what was the one with the movie? With Matt Damon?”

“You mean, _The Talented Mr. Ripley_?”

“Yes! I saw the movie first, but I really liked the book better.”

“I actually have a copy of the movie back at my place, if you’d like to come over and watch it sometime,” Erica leaned slightly closer, feeling inebriated and less worried about showing her eagerness.

Allison smiled, her dimples showing even in the low lights of the back porch, “I’d love that. It would be awesome to do something besides studying.”

“You’re doing something besides studying now, is this awesome?” Erica baited, her confidence swelling.

Allison opened her mouth to answer before she was interrupted by buzzing in her back pocket. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her phone and glanced at the screen. Whatever she saw made her let out another weighted sigh before finishing the last of her beer and setting it on the wooden railing of the deck.

“Sorry,” She groaned, “That was a warning-slash-reminder text from my mom about an essay I have due in a few days.”

“Wow,” Erica furrowed her brow in surprise, “So she’s pretty involved in your studies?”

“Kind of. She mostly just wants me to  outperform expectations. And take over the family business.”

“Doesn’t sound like you want to take it over, though.”

Allison just smiled sadly and shook her head, “Can I see your phone?”

It took Erica half a second before she realized why Allison was asking. She hurriedly reached into her bag and fished it out before handing it over. Wide-eyed, Erica watched as Allison keyed her number in before saving it and handing her phone back to her.

“Um,” Allison paused for a moment before talking again, “You should text me. I’ve actually had a lot of fun tonight. Definitely since I transferred here.  And I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Okay, yeah! I’d really like that, too.”

“Alright um, I gotta go finish doing some research. But I’ll talk to you soon, Erica.”

It already felt weird, how much she liked the way her name sounded when it came out of Allison’s mouth. After the tall brunette was out of sight, Erica finally looked down at her phone to see where her new contact had been added. In a moment, she’d have to go and try to find the boys to make sure they both got home safely, but she savored the outside air for a few beats longer, staring at the black letters displayed on her phone that just said,

“Allison :)”


End file.
